Issues
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Battle City has come to its most intense moments and Kiera Pegasus and Seto Kaiba have to deal with:1 Back stabbing yamis,2 Marik Ishtar,and 3 Mai Valentine and her schemes. Part 2 of Dragon Loves Trilogy.
1. Issues and Mai Valentine

Princess Atemna: Here's part two of my Dragon Loves Trilogy. I seriously couldn't think of a better title. And I took out Joey's duel with Odion, replacing it with one of Kiera. I know it's a little different, but I'll allow you to flame if you want--or have Blue Eyes use White Lightning. Either one works.

**/Kaiba to Seth/**

**\Seth to Kaiba\**

_/Kiera to Kisara/_

_\Kisara to Kiera\_

* * *

Kiera Pegasus sat in her room on the blimp mulling over what would happen if it came to a duel with Seto. Yes, she was more worried over a duel with her long time crush Seto 'smokin' Kaiba (don't ask. she's really stressed & I'm crazy), than one with psychotic Marik Ishtar or with the mentally insane Yami Bakura. Plus, she was still mad at: 1) Kisara for not telling her that Seth had taken her first kiss, and 2) Seth for taking her first kiss.

On the table in front of her was the duel disk and her deck. Like Seto's, it contained the three Blue Eyes cards that her stepfather had made for her when she was little. Maximillion Pegasus made sure that she was well cared for and happy, often getting names for cards from her. Kiera had even thought of the Toons, despite what Seto thought of her stepfather. The deck even included some cards that were cute and thought useless by, you guessed it, Seto Kaiba. Why did he tend to doubt her cards, and other weak monsters, more than the normal person? Had his stepfather been so different from hers?

_\Kiera, when are we going to the dining hall?\ _Kisara asked, appearing just beside her. "Sorry. I just spaced. Let's go," she said aloud while getting the things in front of her. Seto was probably wondering where she was by now anyways.

Upon reaching her destination, Kiera looked around for her friend, Tea Gardner. She was purposely waiting on talking with Seto since he was having his usual trade of insults with Joey Wheeler. "Hey, Kiera. I was wondering when you'd show up. Serenity, this is Kiera Pegasus," the brunette said while introducing the albino and auburn haired girls to each other. Then Mai Valentine came over. "Hey,huns. Wow, I never knew Pegasus actually had a family. Kaiba made a move yet?" the blond asked none too discreetly, blush covering Kiera's pale skin, making her glad her hair naturally fell over her face. "Mai! You know Kaiba can kick you out, right?!" "What it was just a simple question," the blond defended. "Oh, like when you ruined my one and only date with the Pharaoh?! You have a bad habit of doing that Mai!" "Ummm.... I'm gonna go see what Seto's up to. Laters, Tea," Kiera said, backing away from the slowly brewing fight.

**With Kaiba**

**/Have you seen the girls?/** Seto asked his yami. **\They're coming right now. It looks like Kiera met Mai.\** Unlike his hikari, Seth called people by their first names. **/Great. This can't be good./** Just then he felt Kiera tap his shoulder.

"Hey, you. What's wrong?" he asked while taking notice of her blush. "Nothing. When do we start the duels?" "About seven. It's only about 6:40, so we should pick the first two duelists about now." Here Seth was noticing that Kiera avoided eye contact, so he told Seto. **/Yeah, I noticed that too. I'll ask later when we can get some time alone./ \Good idea. And noticed a missing guest?\ /Naturally. Someone always has to think they're better than me and not show up. Let's just get this going./**

* * *

Princess Atemna: And that starts the beginning of this fic and the first step to Battle City Finals. Next chapter: Yamis Know best. Yeah, I'm gonna get killed soon. Please, tell the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast I'm sorry.


	2. Yamis Know Best

Princess Atemna: Hey, everyone. I'm starting to like this the more I read over chapter one. here Kisara and Seth try their damnedest to get their hikaris to admit their feelings for each other.

**/Kaiba to Seth/**

**\Seth to Kaiba\**

_/Kiera to Kisara/_

_\Kisara to Kiera\_

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Kiera had been called to Seto's room. She wore a sky blue nightgown that reached mid-thigh and had her hair in a loose braid that was nearly as long as it normally was_. /I don't know, Kisara. I really shouldn't have changed. I always wear the more modest type of clothes, especially around Seto_./ _\C'mon, what's the worst that could happen?\_ _/Remember last night, how we were dressed? Then remember how I don't wear a bra in bed?/_

Ever since her stepfather had allowed her to stay with Seto, things had been awkward, more so when Seth and Kisara wanted to see each other. That never ended well since Seto had always woken up next to Kiera in his bed, and him not even having night pants on. And Kiera was always just in her undergarments. It made them wonder what their yamis had been doing. Of course, both were too scared to ask if the two spirits went that far with their bodies.

**/Seth, I swear to Ra, if this turns out like last night I'll make sure you don't see Kisara for a month./ \I'm not Mokuba. You can't ground me whenever you like.\ /That's what you think. Now leave me be so I can talk with Kiera./**Ra, Seth was annoying sometimes. It was near enough for him to wanna jump out his office window at times. Now wouldn't that be lovely? Today's headline reads: CEO Seto Kaiba commits suicide thanks to 5,000 year old spirit. Yeah, he's not crazy at all, Bakura's rubbing off on him. Now there was a man that could die.

"Seto? Are you alright in here?" Kiera asked while poking her head inside. "Yeah, just fine. You? I mean, you look worried about something," he explained. "Huh? Oh-- I- It's nothing, really," she said as blush crept over her pale toned face. "I'm just a little afraid of dueling against you." Now Seto looked a little shocked to say the least. "You can stare down Bakura and Marik, but your frightened to duel me? Did I miss something here?" "Well, it's really because you're a strong duelist that almost always comes out on top. Plus, I don't think you can handle losing to a girl and the stepdaughter of the games creator." "What did you say?" he asked with a twitch in his eye.

After awhile of laughter the two leaned against each other as to catch their breaths. It was here that the two spirits shared an instantaneous thought, manipulating their modern counterparts into placing their faces close to gether. Soon Kiera let her smooth lips lightly dance over his as they began to kiss. Their first one with each other.

* * *

Princess Atemna: So? Like it? Love it? The authoress wants to know. You know the drill; Leave you're review and I'll put up another chapter. And I highly recomend the cheese burgers with applewood smoaked bacon from Dave & Buster's. And you can really tell that Kaiba's got a soft heart under that friggin' thick layer of **ICE!!!**


	3. Childhood Memories: Kiera's Pain

Princess Atemna: Hiya. Well, as you can tell, I'm not dead. This is a bit after Noah puts the guys in his virtual world, so Kiera's gonna get a first hand look at how Kaiba's short childhood was. She even gets to see her younger self from when they were in the orphanage.

Kaiba: I swear to Ra, if Kiera even gets a scratch I'm gonna---

Atemna: Oh, just stop making idle threats.

"Virtual Kiera, Mokuba & Seto"

* * *

They'd been going around the virtual world for awhile now, and Mokuba wouldn't stop complaining about seeing virtual trees. And Kiera pretty much agreed. Soon they saw a door that Mokuba ran to before Seto stopped him. "It could be one of Noah's traps," Seto warned him. "Oh. Guess you have a point," he said as Seto went to open it for himself. "Is that wise? Like you said, it could be a trap," Kiera said as a reminder. "Rather me than you," he told her. She only gave a slight nod.

When the door opened, they found themselves at the orphanage. Turning around, they saw younger versions of Seto and Mokuba with two old guys. _/Kiera, what's going on?/ _Kisara asked through their mind link. _\It's the day I met Seto. I met Mokuba the day after this. But how does Noah...\ _but the thoughts trailed off. Soon the scene changed and a young Kiera was watching a younger Seto and Mokuba play chess.

"Aww, you beat me again. You're, like, the best chess player in the world,"Virtual Mokuba commented at yet another loss. "I dunno. There is one person who could beat me," the copy of Seto informed his copied brother. "Really, Seto? Who?"Kiera asked. "Mokuba if he'd just concentrate. Wanna go again?" "C'mon, I wanna see Kiera play. Or are you afraid of losing to a girl?"

Even just watching the memory unfold had the two teenagers blushing and looking away from the scene and the real Mokuba. Strange how even way back then, before Seto had come to hate her stepfather, Mokuba could pick up on stuff like that. Again the scene changed and it showed how Seto beat Gozoboro Kaiba, ensuring that he and Mokuba would be adopted. Kiera only fought back tears. On that day she was hoping that Seto would lose so he could stay with her, no matter how selfish she was acting. All she wanted was to be with Seto.

"Kiera, what's wrong?" Seto asked her. "I-- It's....nothing." _/Kiera, why are you lying to him? Doesn't he deserve the truth?/_ _\I--I don't know anymore, Kisara. What if he hates me for it?\ __/He couln't hate you. He loves you, Kiera. Yeah, I know he's usually cold hearted, but you melted his heart. He at least needs to know that you didn't want him to leave./_ She couldn't argue with Kisara on that point. Besides, Seth and Seto were pretty overprotective and would do anything to make her or Kisara feel safe and happy. "Can we just get out of here? I'll-- I'll tell you later," she whispered as he held her close to him. "Sure thing**." /Something's not right. Help me keep an eye on the girls./ \Of course. But what could do this to her?**\ Seto only gave his head a light shake, as if to say he didn't know.

* * *

Atemna: Oh, wow, I'm dead. Next chap is when they get to the Duel Tower. And sorry for skipping al the duels. I just forgot the timeline.


	4. Secrets Unveiled

Princess Atemna: Well, finally got back to this. Instead of Joey and Malik dueling first, I changed it to Malik and Kiera. And Joey won't duel since Kiera beat him. He's near useless without Red Eyes.

* * *

**Kiera's PoV **

Seto had told me about this part. All I had to do was go through a door. But then it got complicated. I would be going against the Pharaoh, Malik, and.....oh, gods above save me.....Seto. Malik was a bully, but the Pharaoh was serious about saving everyone and Seto was near relentless. Before we got here, he asked if I wanted him to go easy on me since I was a girl and Seth would probably kill him for beating me up in a duel. I just told him to hit me with everything he had. Ultimate Dragon and all. I would just send it right back at him.

It was a tie for top attack points. Seto and I had different monsters, but the attack was the same. Naturally, it became a game to draw Blue Eyes first. With Kisara as my yami, it was inevitable that I'd draw first. _/__Did you cheat?/_ I asked her. _\Me, cheat? There's no point in it. My soul...Our souls are drawn to the card. Now, let's start this duel, shall we?\_ she asked while smiling and touching my shoulder.

Everything was set. I studied my hand closely. If I played my cards right, I could duel Seto alone. Then this really randomly strange thought popped into my head. It scared me because I was worried about _Bakura_ of all people to worry about. His duel with Malik to be precise. If I dueled Seto, then I'd be leaving the Pharaoh to duel Malik without Obelisk. That means I'd have to face Malik. Again with Bakura? Where were these thoughts coming from? _/Kisara, is this you?/_ I asked her. _\I apologize. I'm just worried about him since he's....Nevermind.\_ Great. Now she's keeping secrets.

Noticing everyone was looking at me to start I focused on my cards. "I play three cards face down and summon Petit Dragon in defense." "That useless thing? I still don't know how you made it all the way here!" Seto yelled after he saw my card. "Just deal with it! That, or I'll personally use White Lightning on you when this is over." _'If we live,'_ I thought to myself. "Now go!" Now I saw Yami fighting laughter while Malik looked slightly disturbed, and the ones below just watching were cheering for me. Mainly Tea. It felt good to be in control. _\Just don't let it go to your head,\_ Kisara warned me. _/Yes_, Mother._/_

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," Seto said while barely looking up. Guess I really embarrassed him, because his face was a tad red. Malik only place down five cards. "Four cards face down, and I summon Dark Magician Girl by sacrificing a monster," Yami said as the female Mage came onto the field. My Dragon would be dead if I didn't have my face downs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx 30 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Great. I just had to go out first. Now I was going to face Malik. But Ishizu (or was it Isis?) was at the top, just waiting it seemed. Then Kisara forces me into my soul room. (Normal PoV)

"What's wrong? Is Bakura alright?" Kisara begged the woman. "Still the same. No better or worse than when this happened." Just then Malik came up. "Who took the last of your life?" she asked bitterly. "Because I hope it was Seto." "So, you're Kisara? Not quite the attitude Bakura said you had. And, Isis, was it?" the maniac asked while looking at the woman. "And why should you care. You should worry about your upcoming defeat by the Pharaoh." Now he faked shock. "You would dare say such things to your own son?"

Kisara looked at Isis with true shock, while Isis was horrorfied. "What is he--" but the white haired girl began, but was cut off. "Bakura and I had twins. It was before the Pharaoh's 17th birthday. One was named Malik. But you," she aid while glaring at Malik, "are not my son. He would never hurt anyone like this." "Are you so sure? I've done some growing up since Ancient Egypt. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy conducting a family reunion. Be ready to join your dear big brother, Little Sara." "No! Only Bakura can call me that since he's my brother!" she yelled just as Seto and Yami came up.

Seto couldn't believe his ears. He had heard it, and even saw her speak it. But was it really true? Was Kisara really Bakura's little sister?

* * *

Atemna: Wow. Screwed up as the Ra forsaken Shadow Realm, right? If you've read most my fics, then most tie into each other. Might want to add that to my profile.


	5. Shadow Realm Confessions

Princess Atemna: I've totally screwed up! I won't tell you how, just read.

* * *

They watched as the Shadows surrounded her. She had lost to protect Seto and the Pharaoh. Now she was paying the ultimate price. Her mind left her body, she felt isolated from Kisara, from Seto, everyone. Her only hope for escape was the Pharaoh or Seto winning the next two duels. Gods forbid it that Malik should win. If that happened, all was lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seto couldn't believe it. She was taken from him. Seth wanted to send Malik to the Shadow Realm as well, but Seto opted for murder since the first option put him in the same place as Kiera and Kisara. _'Damn him!' _**\There you go damning people again,\ **Seth thought to him. **/He's not a person, he's a freak made up of Marik's hate!/** Seto mentally yelled.** \Wow, you actually believe it now. This is a step up for you, Seto.\**

xxxxxxxxxxxx Kisara

Kisara vaugely knew where she was. Screams. Crying. Shouting. Then silence. She dispised this day. The day she lost everything. Even her big brother, though he lived on. He had made a deal with the Dark God, Zorc Necrophades, selling his very soul. Zorc asked if she too was willing, but she was too young, too innocent. And Bakura wouldn't allow her to. He didn't want to see his sister ruined by hate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx Kiera

She could recognize the place easy. She had been there not too long ago. As she saw her younger self get picked on by some boys, every shove, pinch, all of it, came to her. Even old bruises returned and old scratches. All of those had been healed by the time she met Seto and Mokuba. Kiera only wanted to get away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want her back, right?" Yami asked him. "Of course I do! I may seem like a bastard to you people, but I do have a heart!" Then Tea stepped forward. "Well, if you want her back, you'll have to admit a few things, Kaiba." "How will admitting anything help get Kiera back?" he demanded out of annoyance.

"I've seen how you get protective of her and care. I've even seen how you look at her. She looks at you the same way. The first step to making sure Kiera returns from the Shadow Realm is to admit your true feelings for her. You've know Kiera since you were a kid, so start confessing!" Tea yelled back at him. Damn, she was so frickin' stubborn.

He shut his eyes tight. Glaring would get him nothing and nowhere. But why should he explain himself to these people? What was Tea even getting at?** \People need to know their loved. You never said you loved Kiera after you kissed her the other night.\ /Why would I need to tell her?/ \You are so hopeless. Have you ever thought about Kiera hearing it from you that you love her? That she wants to hear you say it?\ **Seth asked him.

"What kind of Ra damned cospiracy is this? You two," he said in referral to Yami and Tea, "Seth, and what, mutt over there?" "What was that, Kaiba?" Joey yelled at him. "Just admit it and we'll get off your back. Joey woke up because he had us behind him the whole time. Kisara has Seth. But Kiera doesn't know. She needs to know," Tea insisted. "Fine. It's true. I'm in love with Kiera. Are you people happy now? You now know that I actually have a heart!" He didn't say another word as he picked up Kiera's limp form and took her to the blimp.


	6. Return In Seto's Arms

Princess Atemna: Well, this is where I fix everything. Info; Kaiba's been watching over Kiera in her room on the blimp. This is when she wakes up and they head back to Domino, but the Tower does _not_ get blown to bits.

* * *

**Kaiba's PoV**

I'd been staring at her for ever now. Sometimes I think she'll wake up, but she doesn't. It bugs the living hell out of me. And I have no idea how many times Seth has told me to calm down. I don't do calm when I'm like this. What if she never woke up? What would I tell Pegasus? Ra knows I'd probably lose my soul again. **\How many times do I have to tell you to calm down? I'm just as upset as you, maybe more so. This is the second time I've lost her.\** "I don't care right now. I just-Ra damn Marik! Why did it have to be Kiera?" I yelled. That's when I saw Odion walk by. He must have woken up on his own after Malik had deliberately knocked him out. I just stayed quiet as he made his way out. If anyone could get through to Marik, it was Odion. **\Just like Kiera's the only one who can get through to you?\** "Just shut up right now. I'll calm down some then. Hopefully."

It wasn't maybe ten minutes before I saw her eyes shut tighter, opening when she realized it was real. "Seto?" "Yeah, it's me. Can you sit up?" I asked her calmly. I could tell she was still kind of weak, so I helped her up. Then we both heard her stomach. "Guess it takes alot out of you to go to the Shadow Realm. I that-" Just then we heard Ishizu going after Ryo Bakura as he made his way to the kitchen. "Let's get you some food before it's all gone."

**Normal PoV **

After landing at Domino Pier and exiting the blimp, Mai Valentine was sporting the worst grin her twisted mind could think of. "Joey, hun, could you come here for a moment?" "Yeah. What's up, Mai?" "I want you to push Kaiba right on top of Kiera." "Do you want me dead?" he demanded of his girlfriend. "No, I just want to see the look on Kaiba's face. You said he admitted to loving her, right? " "Yeah, but I'd just like to know where this is headed," he said before going to stand right behind Seto.

Before Seto had a clue as to what was going on, Joey had knocked him over, right into Kiera. Just as they were about to land, he turned around to take the fall. "Why is it that we always end up in this position?" he asked her. "Dunno. But I kinda like it. How 'bout you?" "It's getting a little predictable. Wheeler, you're dead when I get up." "Mai made me do it! I swear!" he told the CEO. "Right, blame this on Valentine. Time to get up, Kiera. The world's gonna be one mutt less." "Seto, don't kill him," she begged. "I'm not. Just said that so I could sit up. And to do this," he said while kissing her in front of everyone.

"I love you, Seto," she told him as they broke apart. "You, too."

* * *

Atemna: It's finally finished! Now onto part three!

Kiera: I still hate chapter five.

Atemna: I think everyone hates ch 5. Well, R&R people.

Kiera: You're just upset because no one's been reading lately.


End file.
